Before the Scar
by Alyssium
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened before the Harry Potter series? Rated pg13 for brief sexual scenes and language, but nothing too bad. Story is dedicted to Embers and the character Sarah is totally hers, i just use her. plz R
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was a dark time with a dark purpose. Night was on the peak of day as the sky was pierced with light. Dawn leaked across the dusty-gray sky. The crisp feeling of October still lingered, even though months had passed since people had last felt her breath. The dawning of a new era was shortly at hand. A normal routine for some, but for others, it was a miracle. And this time, the miracle of life and fate chose to spin its web around a pair of two young lovers.

One was a young man with untidy black hair, rather tall, but with a perfect build. His deep brown eyes were rimed with silver glasses that sparkled in the moonlight. The other was a woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes. She was shorter than the man lying next to her, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now, she thought to herself. Nothing. Now that she was married, settled, and happy. She had everything she had ever wanted, she mused, a house, a husband. Everything… except… A child. A child with her good looks and her husbands brains. One that would go to Hogwarts and be the best wizard ever. One that would be looked up to every where. Don't be silly, she told herself, that is what every parent dreams. Every parent wants their child to do their best and to be the best.

Reluctantly, she laid back down to force he self to sleep. Sleep, so I won't think any more thoughts of children, not yet, she told herself, not yet. She looked around the room, heaps of open spell books lie in intricate piles around her. She sighed, well there is no use in trying to sleep now. She carefully got up to clean the mess, as she tried not to wake her husband lying on the bed next to her.

Hearing the ruckus, the man woke to find his wife, busy cleaning, as usual. 

"Lily, do you have to clean every mess you see?"

"Yes dear I do!" she responded as she stepped into the kitchen. She got out a long, skinny wand and pointed it at the kettle. Immediately the kettle filled itself, and was now in the extraordinary process of boiling water by itself. 

But Lily took no notice of these things, and went back into the bedroom, only to find that her husband was fast asleep. She sighed, well I better get some sleep too.

Just as she had gotten cozy and was drifting off to sleep, there was an abrupt knock at the door. Lily flew to the door and cried in surprise when she realized who it was.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. As he looked at her, his half-moon glasses were like ice in the lamp light, and in his arms was a man of six feet, and apparently dead.

"Found him lying in a ditch, Mrs. Potter. I thought it best to deliver him personally."

"Thank you Albus, I'll go get James," she said as tears welled up in he eyes, "He'll want to know what happened." With that she left for the bedroom to wake her sleeping husband.

She entered the dimly lit room to find her husband, already awake, looking through the organized pile of spell books.

"Honey, where did you put the Hundred Magical Herbs…," seeing the distressed look on his wife's face, he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Fighting to hold back her tears, she managed to say

"Albus is here, he's with John…"

"Why are you crying?" James interrupted.

"James, he's , he's dead!" She let herself cry this time, and when she did teardrops fell down like rain.

He raced out of the bedroom in disbelief. But when, he thought, had Lily ever lied to him?

In the kitchen, Albus was solemnly drinking tea and looking over the dead body that was lying on the kitchen floor. As soon as James walked in he said,

" I know this has to be the hardest for you, since he was your brother and all, but John is dead."

"What, what happened Albus," James stuttered out, barely able to keep his tears down. At this time Lily had come back into the kitchen, and she echoed his cry,

"Yes, Albus, what did happen?"

"Well, Lord Voldemort happened," he paused, noting the shocked look on their faces, then he continued,

"It was last light. John had just over seen the gathering of three groups to lead search and destroy parties to find Voldemort. Yes, your brother wanted to find Voldemort, to stop him and defeat him. Well, they were out in the woods when they found him. He came out like a flash and cornered John and his men. I was just riding over London, when I had the sudden urge to turn around. Luckily I did, for I saved a lot of good men, but I was too late for your brother. 

Apparently Voldemort really hated your brother and had killed him right off. When I got there, he was chaining the rest up and forcing them to march. When I landed I ran over to the men. They rejoiced to see me, or at least someone with a wand. For their wands had been taken away and rested on a table just south of them, waiting to be picked up by the last death-eater in line. Well I quickly and quietly levitated their wands to them, one by one. Ten or so out of the twenty four had escaped when Voldemort knew something was up. He walked back to find me freeing the men and flew into a horrible rage. He did not recognize me at once, for he asked.

'Old man. Why are you freeing my slaves?'

'These are not your slaves, dear boy. You must not recognize me, for surely if you had, you would not have lied to me so.' I retorted

'Then, I pray, old man, tell me who you are so that I may be the judge if what I told was a lie,' his voice was like a snake, a snake ready to strike.

'Why Tom, you don't recognize your old teacher. I am Albus Dumbledore, former teacher, and recently residing as headmaster at Howarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!' I told him, my voice just as cold.

'Aldus Dumbledore!' he laughed, then seeing my face he asked,

"What's 'a 'matter, did you think I would be scared?'

'No' I was getting angry now,

'But I know you will free these men and leave!'

'Albus, old Albus, still talking to me like I was a fourteen year old boy,' he taunted,

'Well, I don't answer to you anymore!'

'You will leave!' I yelled, my voice like thunder, as I held out my wand.

'Albus, do you really think you would be able to defeat me, Lord Voldemort, in a battle!? I'll leave, only because it is not worth my time to argue. Free these men!' he yelled to the surrounding death-eaters.

'Oh, Albus you might want to check and see who's lying on the ground over there!' and with that he left, followed by his men. Then, I ran and found John in the ditch, and took him straight here."

So he finished. No one spoke, and through her tears, Lily felt a stir in her stomach, unlike any other she had felt before. And secretly she knew, she was pregnant.


	2. Lord Voldemort

Chapter 1: Lord Voldemort

"Who does he think he is? Ordering me around like a little kid. I mean, me Lord Voldemort!" he screamed as he paced back and forth. His bedroom was heavily decorated in the green and silver colors of Slytherine. No photographs were on the wall. No trace of any family at all.

"Well, I'll show him! I'll show him that Lord Voldemort is no kid!" and with that he stormed out in out into the hall of the dimly lit castle.

"Who still resists my power, Lucius?" asking the man in the corner. Lucius Malfoy, a tall, skinny, evil looking man with sleek blonde hair and dark blue walked over to him.

"Master, you still have the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts…" his voice trailed.

"Lord Voldemort, I think we should start with the Bones-"

"Lucius, it is for me to decide who we should start with!" he yelled

"S-sorry master!" he stuttered.

"Very well, I think we shall start with the Prewetts, yes the Prewetts," said Voldemort, his voice like ice, then he continued,

"Then I think we shall do the McKinnons, then we will do the Bones last!"

There was silence. No one made a sound, for no one dared. 

"Well, what are you all staring at?! Get back to work!" he yelled and everyone scrambled to their duties. Voldemort glanced at his watch, shook his head, and decided that he was going to retire to his bed room for an hour or so. By the time he got there he found he was more tired than he thought.

Instead of sleeping, though, he contemplated his next move. He thought better on his own, anyways, he told himself.

He sighed, than sat down and began to think. I am already well-known, and have killed many important men, but… he thought to himself, but I want to be remembered for killing a great person. Who could he kill that would send the people fleeing from all over, contemplating this, he sat down and began to write the names of people he had killed and the ones who he knew were alive. McGanes, McGuns-thud-there was a knock at the door. Thud-it came again.

"What?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" he screamed.

"Sorry master, but this man, he, uh, said he was a friend of yours!" sputtered his servant.

"What's his name?"

"Crouch, his name is Crouch."

"Let him in!"

A thin man with straw- colored hair, stepped into the room. He was nervous, Voldemort noticed, he couldn't've been more than seventeen years old.

"Bartemus Crouch, ah, my excellent spy, how's your father?"

"My-my master, well, uh, he's fine, but I c-came to talk business." he stammered

"Well, you get right to the point!" he sneered,

"Come , let's talk." and with that he shut the door. No one noticed a fat, colorless-haired rat, scurry across the floor, out the door, and into the world.


	3. Reunion

**Ch2: Reunion**

A baby boy crawled around on the floor. He had untidy black hair, and big, bright green eyes. He was a curious boy, but despite his attempts, he could not get out of the pen that had magically encaged him.

Frustrated, he started to whimper. Seeing the storm that was about to explode from her son, his mother walked over to hush her crying child. She cooed and, despite his anger, he let out a sharp, little giggle.

"There, there now, no more tears," she sighed softly.

Just then three men walked in. One with black hair, the next looked a little shabby, and the last was a very short, chubby man, with colorless hair.

"Don't you three ever knock?!" exclaimed the boy's father.

"Yes, but we were so excited to see little Harry. Is that him over there?!" he questioned.

"Yes, but remember we have business to attend to- oh Sirius, be careful!" the boy's father exclaimed.

"Oh, yes! I just saw Molly leave, she went out to get some supplies- she'll be back later- oh and Sarah is due here any minute, as with the rest of the Order, I suppose." said Sirius,

"Anyways. You worry too much, James! How could we hurt a baby?!"

"I don't know, just be careful!" James, feeling defeated, slunk into his chair and watched Lily, his wife. She was handing Harry to Sirius just now. With such great care, he noted, then he turned to Sirius. He too, was handling his son as gentle as ever, James mused, like he was his own. It's so funny, he thought, how they both look so alike, with that dark, black hair…

"Hey Sirius, did you ever notice how much you an' Harry look alike?"

"Yah, but what are ya' getting' at?" Sirius asked, through his laughter.

"Sirius, this is no laughing matter- Sirius what are you doing?" James exclaimed as he turned around to see Harry, who had climbed on to Sirius head.

"Jeeze! Do any of you know how to take care of a baby?" 

Everybody looked up to see a woman standing on the threshold. She had auburn hair, and memorizing, grren-grey eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" her sharp voice questioned.

"Yes, yes, come in Sarah," Lily's voice chimed in,

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but as for Sirius here, I'm not so sure," she answered as she picked Harry up off the floor where he had been put when she had walked in.

"So, this is little Harry? Well, isn't he just the cutest. Goochy, goochy goo!"

"If I'm not interrupting," Sirius explained,

"but our friend James here was about to say something."

"Oh, sorry, I'm listening," Sarah said as her face turned red.

"I-I was just thinking about the Order, and about my brother," as he started to explain, he looked up to see everyone almost in tears.

"Oh, c'mon, you guys! It's been nine months! Anyways, I was just thinking that Voldemort must have known that my brother was in the Order, why else would he have killed him like he did? It only makes sense that as his brother, I 'm the next target. I know, I know, it's not for certain, but as a precaution…" he said, seeing the distressed look on his wife's face.

"I was thinking," he continued,

"that in case anything should happen to me, that Sirius looks enough like him…" his voice trailed.

"What are you saying?" the quiet and solemn voice, came from Sarah.

"I'm saying that because Sirius looks like Harry and because he is related to the Malfoy's-"

"What does my cousin have to do with this?!" Sirius exclaimed, his voice had gone dead-cold.

" Well, you see since they are pure-blood wizards, and you're related to them, that if anything should happen to me that you could be, well, sort of a father to Harry."

"You mean a god-father?" this came from the scruffy looking man in the corner. He had been silent the entire time. Well, he thought, I had to say something, sometime or later.

"Yes, Remus, Sirius is from here on out Harry's godfather," as he finished, no one spoke, everyone just stared. First at Harry, then at Sirius.

"A-are you sure?" came a voice from the across the room. All eyes turned toward the short man.

"Yes, Peter. I'm absolutely sure. If Voldemort kills me, what makes me so sure he won't kill Harry next? If I don't make it, Sirius, and the rest of you, will say that Harry is Sirius' son." all eyes were on him as he finished.

"Well, alright, Congratulations Sirius!" this came from Peter.

"Yah, congrats!," exclaimed everyone else in unison.

No later did they say this, that Molly and the rest of the Order, except Dumbledore, walked through the door,

"Well, now we have work to do!" Molly said as she ushered them all into the bedroom.

"Yah, let's get this over with so we can go. It's getting dangerous to have these meetings." said a man, who had been given the name of "Mad-eye Moody"

"You know, you are right," agreed a woman named Tonks,

"Voldemort's spies are everywhere." As she said this, Peter, who was still in the corner, turned pure white, and followed the rest of the Order in.

After the _Order of the Phoenix_, or so they called themselves, had finished their meeting, Lily, James, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Sarah went out to celebrate Sirius' luck at Diagon Alley. 

After hours of celebrating Lily knew it was time to leave and said,

"Well, Harry here is getting sleepy, so we better get on home."

"We need our sleep, too, dear," James commented,

"We're getten' up early to visit Dumbldore," and with that they left.

"Well we better get on home, too. C'mon bro.," Sarah said, motioning to Remus.

"Can I come?" Sirius asked.

"Why?" Sarah retorted back.

" Because you look soo sexy in you p.j.'s and I would know!" Sirius laughed.

"Go to hell, you big pervert!" she tried to yell, but she was laughing to hard,

"C'mon bro. Let's go before Sirius says you look sexy in your p.j.s!"

"See ya later," called Remus, as they left.

"Well, it's down to two" Sirius said,

" Well, Peter, want to get a drink?"

"Sure," he replied, 

"Then maybe late we can party and do each other's toe-nails!" he joked.

They left toward the Leaky Cauldron, and sat there for hours.

"Oh, Wormtail, remember back in the day when we were back at Hogwarts?" Sirius, who was drunk, asked Peter.

"Yes Padfoot, I do," he said, using his friend's old nickname,

"What about it?"

"I was thinking about John," he winced as if in pain.

"I remember us, four, James, Remus, you, and me all hanging out and having fun."

"So…?" Peter questioned.

"Well, we always left John out. He followed us for awhile, then he started hanging out with Sarah."

"Well, Sarah was always level-headed. She knew we were inseparable, and she also knew we were always getting into trouble. She didn't try to butt-in and separate us, but I do know what you mean about not actually knowing him," responded Peter.

"I just feel so bad," Sirius continued,

"We always left him out, even when we left Hogworts, and, and now he's dead! I mean the only one who really knew him was James!" Sirius cried.

"Well, no, that's not entirely true," Peter explained,

"There was the time he went out with Sarah, then with Lily, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! James was furious for weeks!" Sirius exclaimed.

"So, in truth. It was only Remus, you, and I who didn't know him! That makes it even worse!"

"I know the feeling. When I heard that he was dead. I wasn't exactly sad for John. I was sad for James, Lily, and the Order!" exclaimed Peter.

"Me too," agreed Sirius,

"But it's too late to get to know him now!"

"Speaking of late. What time is it?" Peter questioned.

"Shit! It's way passed eleven! I gotta go!" Peter exclaimed.

"I'll take you home," offered Sirius.

"No, no I'm fine," said Peter, looking more nervous by the minute.

"Ok, bye then,": Sirius said, but Peter had already left. Sirius just sat there for awhile, then left for home.

****


	4. Secrets

****

Ch3: Secrets

A calm wind swept through the night air around a rather large house. It stood all by myself in a forest of flowers and potted plants. Two figures creped through the midnight air and into to the house. One a woman, the other a wolf.

As they stepped onto the threshold, the wolf slowly transfigured into the man that this woman had known for her entire life. The woman turned to the man that was now beside her and said,

****

" It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has, I didn't take my medicine on purpose, you know, I miss it still," he replied.

"Oh, Remus! Well, we had fun tonight, anyways!" she said as she stepped inside, motioning her brother to follow.

"Yes well, about tonight, Sarah, you and Sirius were like old friends!" he exclaimed as he followed her inside.

"I know, isn't it great. I mean after we broke up in our 7th year, I didn't know what we were. Then at Lily's wedding, we barely got to say two words to each other."

"Well now I guess your friends… Any feelings left?" he probed with a playful smile.

"For Sirius, no! We are friends. Past is past, dear brother!" she exclaimed.

"I know, but history repeats itself." he answered.

"Oh, knock it off! You sound more like Sirius by the minute!"

"Sorry, well it was nice to see all our friends and just hang out, not doing anything for the Order, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, and Harry is sooo cute!" she squealed

"He looks so much like Sirius!" he replied.

"Yeh, I know, it's really scary… I'm exhausted," she yawned,

"Well, good night."

"Good night," and they went sleepily off to bed. 

Laying in bed, Sarah pondered her brother's words,

'history repeats itself.' How did she feel about Sirius?

As the crack of dawn swooped through the air, a house, just one house had light leaking from the window. A man was sitting on the couch, just staring into the firelight.

How do I feel about her? he thought. True, we did flirt, but are we still just friends? 

Oh, come on Sirius, Sarah doesn't want to be with you, you're her friend! Just friends… the thought echoed through his head. He could be 'just friends' with her but… I still care for her, he admitted. Ugh, he sighed, this is too much, I'm going to bed.

But he couldn't sleep. The vision of her haunted his every dream. Her beautiful hair, her sweet lips, and he thought he could still taste her tender kisses. 

What am I talking about? We tried that once, he mused. No matter how attractive and sweet she is they'd always be friends, friends… Suddenly he hated the word.

Too, bad, we were great lovers, he weakly smiled. And with that he went to bed.

The next day came quickly as rain fell to the ground. This October rain was a comfort to many, who disliked the blistering temperatures of the August weather.

But this was even more exciting to young Harry, who loved to watch as the rain drops fell on to the window pane of the old-looking house.

Around the room there were all sorts of odds and ends piled around. Mostly books, although there was a pile of colorful socks hanging by the fire. And there next to the fire were three adults, talking as if they had known each other forever. For they were talking of old times they had, there was a feeling of sweet sorrow that drifted through the air for it seemed that they wish that they lived with their memories, in the past.

Two of them he recognized all too well. They were his whole life, but the other, well he was a stranger to him. Little did he know that he would depend on this stranger for all of his teenage life.

This third man was old with a white beard that touched the floor. He had half moon spectacles and his eyes could look right through you, but despite all that, little Harry felt comforted by this man's presence.

This man was now questioning his guests, 

"so, how have you been doing, since Harry I mean?"

"Well Albus, he is a tough one, but we know we will have more." James answered with a smile of a proud father, 

" We are just taking this one step at a time." he said.

" I remember, Lily, when you broke your arm and leg. Do you remember? Anyways, Madame Pomfrey couldn't keep you from crying, but she tried." Dumbledore paused,

"I remember what she said like it was yesterday. She said, 

'You know childbirth is even more painful, and your mother did it, so buck up!!' And do you remember what you said?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes," Lily answered, 

"I do. I said, 'Then I will never have children' Then when she asked why I told her that it would hurt too much!" And with that they all broke into fits of laughter. Only little Harry, who couldn't understand, remained silent.

"Well I know you came to show me little Harry, but my expertise tell me that there is something else to be discussed." Dumbledore said, after the laughter had died down.

"You know me all too well, old friend, but what I must tell you is not to go beyond these walls," James said as concern grew on his face.

"Yes, well, what is it about?" Dumbledore questioned patiently.

"An old family tie, dated back a generation ago. You see, my grandmother married a wizard that she didn't love. It was a betrothed marriage, so she was forced. They had one son together. Shortly afterwards her parents died, so she decided to divorced that wizard and marry a muggle. His name was Tom Riddle. When he found out she was a witch, he left her. She died giving birth to a child. A boy by the name of Tom Marvalo Riddle. And just before my grandfather, her first husband, died, he decided to tell me this. I think you can guess the rest." he finished, and all was silent for a moment. Then Dumbledore spoke,

"I understand what you have told me, but there is something I must tell you." he was silent for a moment, then he continued,

"I was in Hog's Head the other day, interviewing the next Divinitation teacher, when all of a sudden she began prophesying. She told me something that might be of interest to you. She said that there would be a child who would defeat the Dark Lord, and that this child would be born in the end of July, and that this child would be born to parents who had escaped the Dark Lord three times…" Dumbledore's voice trailed.

"Harry," Lily spoke in a whisper. And no one noticed the fat, colorless- haired rat, that scurried across the floor, and out the door. 


	5. Murder

**__**

Chapter 4: Murder

"Please, no, don't!" screamed the terrified man.

"But, why, shouldn't I. c'mon, give me one good reason!" said a man with a cold voice.

His face was like a snake, as it hissed out every word, then to top it off, he let out a cold, malicious, laugh.

"Please, Lord Voldemort! I beg of you. I never did anything wrong!" the voice begged.

"Didn't do anything wrong! Why, you betrayed your master! Didn't you?" Lord Voldemort hissed, and when he got no answer, he turned to the two people standing right beside him.

"Well, what do you think, my death eaters?"

"Give him the curse!" said the first.

"Yes, I agree!" said the other.

`"Well, well, well… Snape! Karkaroff! I'm so glad to see that you can finally agree on something! I guess I must then, seeing that this is a once in a life-time opportunity."

One, two, three, and bam! A flash of green light lit the village as bone-chilling screams pierced the air. It ceased for a moment, just a moment, then it continued on its vicious rampaged. Slowly, but surely sucking the very soul out of this man, as he twisted and turned with agony. This went on for some time, then all of a sudden, there was silence. 

A smile crept across Lord Voldemort's face, then he said,

"Well, I think that's enough for today, I'm tired, let's go!" then in a flash, he was gone. Another flash and the hooded figures that had accompanied the Dark Lord where gone, leaving a pile of rubble, ash, and the dead bodies of innocent men.

Across the country just beyond the mountain's reach, stood an old castle. It had tall towers, and a peaceful air around it. Men stood outside the doorway, and on the stroke of twelve one flash appeared, followed by a second. Where the first flash had hit, there stood a man, so evil that even the spiders cowered at his feet. Where the second one hit, there stood two men in hooded cloaks who were looking at the first, with some what intensity, and respect.

Their presence tore the peace from the air as if it had been stabbed by a thick, dark knife. They were the type of people that make men begging for their very lives, but surprisingly the people outside were not one bit scared. No, they welcomed their master with praises and service.

"Master, master, we welcome you home to your castle!" they all shouted, in respect and honor.

He was a skinny man with a white, snake-like face, eyes and mouth.

He stepped forward,

"On to lunch, all of you… except you two," he looked at Snape and Karkaroff,

"I want to speak with you two now!" he hissed.

They followed him through the corridors and into his room. They had been there many times before, but they felt that somehow, in someway, this was different.

"I called you both in here to praise you. You know that my praise is seldom won, but you two have earned it. I know that you two do not… well, let's say 'get along' shall we. Anyways, you both realized that this assignment was bigger than either of you, and you put aside all your differences in the name of all that is evil. I know all too, well how hard it is to kill a friend, but you put that aside to kill Fredrick. I think that you two are finally beginning to see and understand that there is no 'good and evil'. There is only power, and toughs to weak to see it. Fredrick was not strong enough to stay with us, but you…" he turned so that they were staring directly at him.

"You will be there 'till the end, and even then, you'll stay strong, and you'll be one of the few who will carry on my legacy, my name, and my glory!"

They sat there in silence for awhile, letting it all sink in. Thoughts of, 

'He's praising us! I've worked so hard…" ran through their minds. But, in the back of their consciences, there stood a thought, a thought of guilt, and it said:

'Why did you kill your friend, All for a little praise?…' 

This little, but critical thought was not the one listen to, however. They just pushed it aside as they basked in the glory of their work.

"Thank you master," was all they said as they left the room.

Later that day, and through he rest of the week they were valued high amongst the rest of the Death Eaters, making the others jealous wherever they went. This was Lord Voldemort's was of praising the Death Eaters that he call 'exceptionally loyal.'

While Snape and Karkaroff enjoyed the pissed off attitudes of their fellow Death Eaters, that thought in the back of their minds was stepping forward. They began to feel a cringe of guilt every time someone mentioned it.

They let no one no, of course, not even they knew the other felt it, until about a week later, when they were both called on for another assignment. And of course, they both got ready as normal, but each felt a heaviness of heart that only the other could relate to.

As they made their way out unto the hall Snape felt a sudden premonition that he should not go. It was odd at first, for he had never felt one before, so he turned to Karkaroff, and asked,

"Did you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Karkaroff countered, trying to shrug off the sudden feeling that he should turn back.

"I know you felt it, you bastard!" Snape whispered, trying to keep his voice low.

"Yeah, it felt it alright, but we can't back out now! He's counting on us!" Karkaroff answered. They walked in silence as they found the door to their master's chambers. 

They opened the door, and listened closely to Lord Voldemort list all the normal reasons why these people deserved to die. When he had finished, he said,

"There also is one more reason… They owed a lot of money, to uhh… To a double- crossing friend of theirs. I don't want these people dead, not yet anyways. I want to torture them as much as it can first." As he said this, many people look at him with sudden wonderment, he simple answered this by saying,

"My reason's are my own, not let's get to work!"

With this, they set out. When they reached a small, little village, Snape realized that he had been here before. 'But when?' he asked himself. He did not remember until he saw the two adults, the adults who were trying to hide from them. The two adults who look as if they were about to faint.

'I remember now, This is the village where the Logbottom's live, but what are we doing here? He stood there wondering for a moment, then understood. He remembered that they had been working with Fredrick in the ministry, and had owed him a large amount of money. He also remembered that it was he who had sentenced Fredrick to death. Therefore he was responsible for whatever was about to happen. The very thought of this made him sick. He realized it, all too late, that this was the same sick game that Voldemort had been playing from the beginning. Getting other people to do the dirty work, and therefore take the blame… 

He had the urge to walk up to his master and ask him if he could leave, but he knew his master would just laugh and walk away. This was his sick game, and he controlled all the pieces. Even myself, he mused as he stood there in silence.

No sooner had these thoughts flown through Snape's head, when he heard the piercing screams of the couple he had grown up with. His heart wrenched in silence, as he heard the couple being tortured. As he turned to stare at, his master, his heart gave way, and he had to leave. He wanted to go somewhere, where it was quiet. He rounded the nearest cottage, and stood in silence, looking out into the forest.

His heart had just begun to ease when he heard the cry of a small child. Why the hell would there be a small child here? He asked himself as he looked down to see the child at his feet.

"How are you there?" he said, his blood running cold, knowing that it was his job to kill this child. Slowly, he looked up to see an old woman watching him eagerly.

"Please!" she begged, recognizing him by his appearance.

"He's all we have left! He'll never talk to his parents or even really know them, you know. Oh they're alive alright, but barely. And it's all because of you!" The old 

woman gasped at her sudden outburst, knowing that this could mean death.

Snape, feeling sicker by the moment, did the only thing that he knew would 

comfort the woman. He walked over and handed the woman her grandson. They woman 

only could mutter,

"Thank you," for she was stricken with shock. And she watched the not-so-bad-

after-all Death Eater disappear into the horizon.


	6. Feelings

****

Ch5: Feelings

Where is he?! Thought Sarah. She was sitting on a bar stool in the Leaky Cauldron, looking rather impatient. I've already flirted with every guy here, at least twice, she mused with a small smile. And now she was quite bored. Her thoughts floated towards Sirius. He's been late before, she noted, but never this late! Now where the hell is he! Then her thoughts moved toward her conversation with Lily, only a few hours before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I just don't know what to do, I think I still have feelings for him, but how do I know for sure." asked Sarah, looking rather confused.

"Well, when you see him tonight find out how you feel when he's around," answered Lily.

"I just don't want to get hurt…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her memory was interrupted by the sight of Sirius walking through the door. Her eyes flashed as he came closer, and closer to her. No sooner had he got there did she see the blood that was attached to his arm.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS!" She yelled.

"Hey, hey, just calm down Sarah! And quit yelling." Sirius calmly said, as the alcohol was begging to take affect on his head, "Just let me explain!"

She sent him a look that would have sent most men cowering, then decided that it was better to listen to his exuse, so she said,

"What?"

"Well you see," Sirius began as he sat down with the blond on his lap,

"I was on my way to meet you when I bumped into Vanessa here. We had a fling last week, and I hadn't the time to call her back." he looked at the blond, who giggled in return.

"Well, when a pretty blond asks you for a drink, you just can't say no, so we went out for an hour or two."

Sarah looked at him, then at Vanessa. She could not believe he would blow her off for some two-face slut in high heels.

When she didn't say anything, Sirius took this as a sign to finish his story.

"To continue-"

"Don't continue, I think I can tell what happened!" said Sarah, who was utterly disguised at the fact that he was going to continue.

"Thanks for understanding." he sighed with relief, to drunk to notice the look on Sarah's face.

"I just got caught up in my girlfriend here and er-Can I take a rain-check on our dinner date?" 

What did he say? _GIRFRIEND_, she thought, how could he have a girlfriend after two nights? She snapped back to reality when she saw him looking at her.

"Sure, why not, you were two and a half hours late anyway!" she yelled and stormed out of the pub.

"Thanks." was all he could say, before he was distracted by his latest romance.

She stormed through her house, and into the living room. I need some peace and quiet to sort this out, she noted, as she sat on the couch. She was too deep in thought to even realize her brother had told her he was going to bed. She hardly noticed anything around her, at all.

This is too much, she thought, a girlfriend! They hardly know each other! He would call that no-good-dirt-whore his girlfriend!? She is just a town slut! That bitch! All she does for a living is sleep with other men! Oh I'll show her! No one steals my man and gets away with it!

My man…She had never thought herself to be the jealous type before. But now she realized that all she wanted to do was strangle that Vanese, or whatever her name was, just as long as she stayed away from Sirius.

Clam down, she told herself, Sirius is my friend. We _used_ to date, but that was a long time ago. After it we both decided we should just be friend, but… That doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him still. O god! I _do_ still have feelings for him. What am I going to do?

Oh, what are you talking about, one part of he said, I'm just jealous 'cause this is the first girl I've actually seen with Sirius after we broke up. But another part in her, a stronger part said, 'stop denying it, you care for him, admit it!'

But she couldn't let herself face that reality again. No, she had gotten her heart broken twice 'cause of him charm, his finesse. She had always had control over her own life and feelings, now was not any different. So she sat there, in deep thought, all night, in a battle of her heart and mind.

She stayed that way for two whole days, neither eating nor sleeping, just muttering things over and over in her head. Her brother tried and tried, but it was to no prevail. He discovered all too well, that her concentration was not to be broken, at least not by him.

Peter and James walked into the house at about 7:00 P.M., as was planned.

"Where's the misses?" Remus playfully asked, as he welcomed his guest into his house.

"She's at home, with our son," James responded, just as playfully,

"And Sirius is running late, as usual."

"Well, good, Sarah would be pissed if he could see her now!" Remus smiled, imagining the look on Sirius' face if he ever saw he like she was, zone out and tired.

"Well, why don't we see what is going on with her?" stammered Peter.

"I don't know if she would be too happy about that," Remus paused to think,

"On second thought, who cares!"

"When James looked at him funny, he explained,

"All I know is that she's in one of thoughts traces she has. She's been on the couch for two days now, and nothing I do will get her out of it."

They spent part of the evening trying to wake Sarah out the trace that she had so gracefully put herself into. They tried every thing from shaking her to spells and charms, but nothing seemed to work. So they decided to spent the rest of the time catching up with one another.

When it was time to go, they said their good-byes and left the couch to leave. Just as James was out the door, he said,

"I'm really sorry we didn't get to see Sirius, but I'll drag him along next time."

"Okay, see ya," was all Remus said as he shut the door behind James. 

At the mention of Sirius' name, Sarah's surrounding all flooded back to her. She was now aware of where she was and how tired she had become. She stood up, looked around the room, and spotted James heading out the door that her brother shut. She watched as Remus, still unaware of her awakening, walked towards the living-room.

"Whoa, your finally awake," he said, sounding very surprised. 

"Of course I'm awake! What did you expect!? Me to stay that way forever!?" she cried.

"Well, with you anything's possible!" he joked.

"Shuv off." she retorted, a bit annoyed.

"Well you come back from your dinner with Sirius like a mad zombie, and I can't wake you up for two days!"

"So, I've had traces before. And I never had dinner with Sirius." the snarl in her voice warned her brother to tread lightly.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"He came two and a half hours late with a slut that he called his _girlfriend_!" she cried.

"Oh, and you were jealous because of your feelings for him right?!" he teased.

"No! I was angry and upset he stood me up!"

"And that was enough to get you in a two day trace?" he knew his sister all too well, for he could tell she had feelings for Sirius.

"Ohhhh! I'm going to take a walk!" biting back a yawn, she strolled on to the front porch. 

Sirius walked into the yard, through the shadows. Shit! He thought, Remus is gonna kill me! Late as always, he was half-running into the yard, when a creature in the doorway caught his eye. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. In the moon light he could just make out her milky skin and soft lips. 

Ducking into the shadows as best he could, he watched her, knowing that if he approached her, she was likely to strike. He had been and idiot two nights ago he realized, but scaring her half to death was not the way to make an apology, so he just waited and listened for her to leave.

As Sarah walked up and down the yard, she had only one thing on her mind, men. And a particular man at that, Sirius.

"How could he do this to me!?" she thought out loud.

"I thought we were over, I convinced myself we were…" she let her voice trail off. Then thinking for a minute, she gave into what she had been fighting for three days, she loved him.

"Shit! I thought these feelings were over. I can't love him, that's impossible!"

"Well… I guess I do, I only wish that he felt the same way, ughhh!" she said, and she began to cry for herself, and for Sirius.

He wanted to go to her, a he always had when she had been angry or upset, but he knew this time was different, very different. She _loved_ him! He needed to think, so slowly he retraced his steps and left for home.

When he was home he thought about what she said, 'I love him, I only wish he felt the same way!' But I do, he told himself, oh but I do. And with that he forced himself into a dream world of darkness and sleep.


	7. New Beginnings

δAuthors Noteδ

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I'm having problems with toughs stupid floppies! Oh well I hope u guys like this ch, I'm going to get more into the whole Sarah/ Sirius thing! On w/ the story:

**CH7: New Beginnings**

"You know that you are the cutest I have ever dated!" Vanessa affectingly, whispered in Sirius' ear, before teasing him with the wetness of her tongue.

"I know! And you are the sweetest, sexiest girl, woman, I have ever tasted!" Sirius exclaimed, his mouth turning towards her. Their kiss was long and passionate to make a few heads turn. As they were in a muggle night club/ restaurant on the outskirts of town. Sirius had not questioned Vanessa's motives to come here, following her advice to leave his wand behind. And as they kissed, his thoughts floated to someone else. The one person he wished he was kissing. 

They are so different, he mused silently, Vanessa is so… So abrupt, she sees what she wants and takes it. Sarah uses a more subtle, strategic approach to get what she wants. Sarah is soft, kind and loving, while Vanessa is arousing, and exciting. 

He had been thinking a lot about Sarah lately, more that he would even admit to himself. His mind still in the dazed thought of Sarah, he turned to Vanessa, and said,

"You know, Sarah, I love you!"

Vanessa immediately stopped were she was in kissing his neck, and looked at him her eyes were as cold as ice. Sirius turned to face her, not realizing his mistake, in just enough time to receive the blow that knocked him out of his chair. If people weren't interested in the couple before, they sure were now.

"Who is Sarah?… Who is she?" Vanessa raged. When there was no answer, she continued,

"Is she that bitch, who we met up with at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Well maybe if you love her so much she'll put up with your shit!" and with that, she stormed out of the club, with out even a glace back to Sirius.

Recovering, Sirius, walked outside. The night air was cool on his face, which was still hot from Vanessa's hard blow. Great, he thought to himself, left alone, without my wand, with no way home, and in a place full of muggles! What do I do now?!

Ahha! I've got it he announced. Remus has a… a what-do-you-call-it? Oh, yeah a telefone! He got it just in case! Remembering what Remus had taught him about this so called telefone-thingy, he mused: I'll just call him on it, and ask him to come and get me! Now where is that number?

He went to the bartender was sitting, and asked,

"Where is the telefone? And can I use it?" The bartender looked bewildered for a moment, thinking that this was some sort of joke. Realizing that this guy wasn't in the least bit joking, he asked,

"Are you new?" 

"Yeah, I am, why?" Sirius answered.

"Because that there phone is for everyone's use!" the bartender laughed, shook his head, and went back to his duties.

Sirius went to the phone, punched in the numbers, and waited impatiently for Remus to pick up the phone. When it was finally picked up, Sirius was surprised when a woman answered the phone.

"Sarah, hi, um… Where's your brother?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"Why?" She asked politely.

"Never mind that, where is Remus?" Sirius, responded, getting impatient. Damn 

that woman can rack his nerves, he fumed.

"Why do you need him?" she demanded again.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." he gave in,

"I screwed up a date with this girl, and she left me stranded here in this club, full of muggles, on the outskirts of town."

"Oh," she responded, for she knew the place well, in fact she loved to go there,

"What did you do?" she questioned further.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later. Is Remus there or not?"

"No… He's not here." Sarah smiled, knowing that he was getting angrier by the minute.

"What? Now how am I going to get home?" he cried. She didn't know what it was, maybe the desperation in his voice, maybe not, but she felt sorry for him.

"Well, I could come and get you…" she let her voice trail.

"Could you please!" and the quickness in his voice told Sarah that he had already considered this option. She said nothing, so he continued,

"Please, Sarah, do it for old pad foot!!" 

"Alright," she said, her voice, barely above a whisper,

"I'll be there in a minute."

Four minutes longer than she had promised, Sarah came strolling into the club. Immediately, all eyes went towards her, but she paid them no mind. In her sight, there was only room for one man. She came up to him, and seeing his black eye, which had already begun to form, she said,

"She has good aim!"

'It's not funny," Sirius whined, only making Sarah laugh even more,

"Ok, let's go."

When they got to Sarah's doorstep, they talked for a while. It was then that Sarah finally got the urge to ask him what she had wanted to know since she had seen him.

"Ok, what _did_ you do?' she laughed.

"I told her I loved her… Using your name instead of her's." he admitted, his facing turning slightly red.

"What? Why would you be thinking of me, especially on your date?" she asked, looking more confused that ever. Sirius only though she look brilliant.

"Because I have been thinking a lot of you lately," he confessed, wondering why his breath was becoming for ragged,

"More that I know, Sarah, I, I, I love you." he finished. Sarah took a set back, he loved her, she mused, he loved her!

"Sarah say something…" he pleaded.

"How can you love me?" she asked. The question caught him off-guard, so he simply said,

"For the same reason you love me."

"What?"

"I heard you, in the garden, remember? That one night when you said that you loved me? You thought that you were alone." The memory of that night flashed before her, and she had to turn away.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked, somewhat confused.

"I, I, just don't think that it will work out between us…" she stammered.

"Look, Sarah, I know that we have had two, very devastating break ups, but, can't we at least try again?" And before she could even mutter a response, his lips were on hers, tasting every morsel of her mouth. She felt a shudder run up her spine as she opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues intertwined as they deepened the kiss.

He was breathless, he realized, she always did that to him. She was sweet and tangy without even realizing it. She was torturing him, and before they could any farther, he pulled away.

"I think we should go inside," he advised, and she nodded in agreement. Soon they were in her bedroom. He kissed her softly as he removed her shirt. His hands softly caressed her breasts until she thought she would die. They quickly undressed each other, and she let out a gasp as he dived into her. They were in heaven.

The next morning Sarah woke up to the light smiling across her face. She turned quietly, trying not to wake Sirius up. She smiled in spite of sleepiness, she felt awake. The man she love was in her arms, and they had jus spent the most wonderful night together… Oh, she sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked, just waking up.

"About you!" she smiled.

"Oh, really!" He turned towards her and kissed her. 

An hour later, he was dressed, and ready to leave. She showed him to the front door. Before he left, he gave her one more long, exasperating kiss. 

"I love you!" he said as he disappeared into the distance.

Ahh, she sighed, I love you too. As she sat there and watch him leave, she thought: I don't know what it is that keeps bringing me back to him, but I can't live with out him.

As the rays of sunlight grew steadily across the sky, she went back inside to start another day.

δArthur's noteδ

I hoped you liked this ch! I'm thinking of changing the rating to R, because I will guaranty that there will be at leas one more sex scene, but I'm still not sure.


	8. Fame and Death

δAuthors noteδ 

Hi everybody! I know that this story has taken an interesting turn, but I promise you that it will all make sense in the end. Hermione will also come into play, but not as you expect. Now to the story:

**CH: 7 Fame and Death**

A fat, colorless-haired rat ran into the castle and through the corridors until he reached a huge room. It had the silver and green décor of Slytherin. He stood in the shadows and slowly transfigured into the form of a man. He looked around to find a snake-like man alone in the corner of the room. He grinned, so he was here. 

He started to walk up to the man, but only got two paces before the man in the corner turned around and said,

"Good Peter, you are here."

"Yes I am, and I have news," explained Peter.

"Good, but first, how is my favorite double crosser?" he smirked. He saw the pain in Peter's eyes. Good, he thought, I struck a painful point. If he's in pain while he works for me, he'll think twice before betraying me.

"I-I'm fine, Lord Voldemort, master," Peter stammered. Well, Voldemort noticed, least he's staying tough.

"Peter, we both can tell something is wrong. What is it?" he probed, smiling.

"N-n-nothing," stammered Peter, looking more scared by the minute

"Come now, Peter, don't lie to your master," coaxed Voldemort,

"You know I can see right through you."

"S-sorry. It's just…" his voice faded, and he tried once more.

"It's just that I hate spying on my friends like this! I mean they tool me in when I was down and-"

"- And who took you in when you were down for the second time? Me! Don't even think about backing out now!" he thundered. Then seeing the terrified look on Peter's face, his voice cooled,

"Come now, tell me what you know," he said becoming closer.

They talked as Peter told him all of Dumbledore, Lily, and James's meeting. Also of his family relation, which he became very proud when he saw the look in his master's eyes.

"You-you did good," It was Voldemort's turn to stutter,

"Now leave me," he commanded.

Slowly the form of Peter transformed back into a rat and he scurried out of the room.

"My second nephew, he's my nephew!" he screamed.

"Ha ha ha," he laughed,

"My nephew. If he's the baby in the prophesy, I'll be remembered forever! And my nephew too. Just think," he went on,

"Just think of the headlines: 'Voldemort announces his long lost family and shows them to the world, then slaughtered them! Yes, if he indeed is the one in the prophesy, then I must kill him! I will find them and kill them, all of them!"

He strolled out of his room and called the one person whom he could trust to help in this mission., Severus Snape. His dislike for James would be the key element to this project, he sneered.

He found Snape lounging on a couch in his room. Gingerly, he crept into the room. He sat down next to Snape and smiled.

"Snape, Snape, I have a business proposition for you!" he coaxed.

"What'd ya want?" lazily, Snape asked.

"Well, what if I said you had the chance to hurt somebody who you hate more than anything?" he questioned, then seeing Snape's interest, he continued,

"Well, there is a certain school friend, is there not? Who you would love to hurt? Someone who stole your girl?" he questioned further.

"Yeah, but what does James have to do with anything?" he asked, becoming very interested.

"Well I was just informed that Potter is my nephew. And his son my second nephew." he smiled at his own amusement.

"He's what?" Snape cried,

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Now that's the spirit," he laughed. They talked for hours and planned every little detail to kill the Potters. When all was said and done, Voldemort went back to his room.

"Yes, my plan is going to succeed. I will kill James, his wife, and his son!" he screamed as he laughed into the night.

"Ahh!" shouted Dumbledor. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. That was the worst nightmare he had ever had. But it was so real, he thought. No, it was just a dream, he told himself, just a dream.

He could still see the pictures of Voldemort and Snape, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake off the feeling that this was more than a dream. Should I tell James? He asked himself. No, no, I'll worry about that tomorrow, and reluctantly, he went back to sleep.

Off to the north, in a castle that was brimmed with daylight, there stood a man. His snake-like features were remarkable. And on his shoulder, a rat. And as he stroked the rat he muttered softly,

"Soon, Potter, you will know what true pain is like. Soon, you will die!"


	9. The Revealed Truth

~~Authors Note~~~

Thanks to all of my reviewers~ Sorry it's taken so long to update! You know how busy you can get, with school and all! Anyways, I hope you like the next ch! 

♠Alyssium♦

**Ch8: The Reveled Truth**

'Could it be possibly a dream?' James asked himself,

'Could he know?' He shook at the idea of Voldemort knowing how important himself and the rest of his family were. 

Going over his recent meeting, he realized that Dumbledore was more that concerned, he was scared. James took a deep breath and came to the conclusion that Dumbledore was usually right about these things.

'Dumbledore himself told you it was just a dream,' he told himself,

'but… his dear old friend had said it seemed so real. And he was scared…'

He idly glanced over at Sirius and Sarah. They were having the time of their lives. This trip had been a good one. 

'Why spoil it?' his voice echoed, as he decided to live in the moment.

'I am going to have fun' he stated, and he pushed all thoughts of Voldemort out of his mind. 

As the waves rolled in and out a cool breeze fluttered along the sandy beach. It playfully danced with hair and clothes, but it didn't matter much to anyone. Least of all Sarah and Sirius. As they walked down the beach, hand in hand, they shared a secret bliss that only two lovers, who have shared all their secrets in a night of true passion intertwined with love, could understand. These two lovers, now formed into one, as they walked along the coast line for an hour before returning back to their friends, and the normal world of human friendship.

"Well, well, well here comes the lovely couple now," coaxed James,

"Tell me Sirius, did all you two do was talk, or did you experiment in that hour you were gone. You know there is a place called 'lovers den' up by the dunes" The only response James got was a pile of sand throw at him.

"Hey, now boys, play nice!" Lily sneered,

"or else a time out for both of you." she joked, laughing when she got a handful of sand thrown at her as well.

"Yeah, she's right!" Sarah said, blocking Sirius from throwing another handful.

"You're setting a bad example for Harry here!"

They spent the rest of the day together, like this. Laughing and playing around like they were kids. The day was young and so were they; They had no rules, no schedules, no worries… Except one, Peter. This was the only thing, one missing from this utopian outing. Peter would usually take the place of James' defender, and this was secretly missed by all. His devotion could be called somewhat annoying, but it was a factor that they all had lived with most of their lives, and were now so used to it that it wasn't even noticed.

Remus was the only one to consciously miss it, though. He had invited Peter to come along, only the day before.

'But when I had asked him, he got nervous, and said that he already had plans.' And secretly, Remus wondered if something was going on with Peter. Remus, had already noticed that Peter's action had become mysterious lately, but he had no clue what to make of it. If the others had noticed, they had not said anything. So Remus kept his accusations to himself for the time being.

They went back to James' house all lost in their own thoughts, and memories of the wonderful time that they had just spent. Just as they arrived a the house, a small rat jumped into the hands of Harry. Squealing, Harry sent the rat flying straight into Sirius' face. Sirius then threw it at Remus, who threw it to Sarah. Then, at last, it was finally thrown to James, who recognized the rat at once. He lightly tapped the rat with his wand, and he gently let it drop to the floor.

Suddenly the rat was no longer a rodent, but a human. But not just any man, this was Peter Pettigrew. And Peter had the look of a man, who was tired and abused.

"Shit Peter, why didn't you just come to us as a human!? I mean we hardly recognized you!" yelled Sirius, his suspicion rising. 

"Well, I didn't think I would turn into a game of Hot Potato!" Peter retorted,

"And besides, being a rat is a very good way of getting around, you know?"

"Oh," Sirius responded, starting to look apologetic.

"Sorry wormtail, old friend."

"Anyways," James voice was stern,

"I need you all to come in now. We need to put Harry into bed, then we'll talk."

As they had come back from the beach, James had made up his mind. He was going to tell them everything. He was going to tell them about the prophesy, and about his family relation to Lord Voldemort.

As they sat down, and air of seriousness surrounded them.

"I have a couple thing to tell you," he took a deep breath,

'I should have told you earlier but---"

"What is it?" Lily interrupted, looking more scared by the minute.

"Well," James continued,

"There are three parts to it. The first, Lily, you know, but the other two, you do not. The first starts with Dumbledore. He had heard a prophesy made by Professor Sibyll Trelawney. She prophesied about one who would bring down Voldemort. Well Harry fits the description in the prophesy, but we are not sure if there are others. I feel that Dumbledore may know, but I do not. But I do know that we need to be wary of Harry's safety."

Everyone took a breath, this was a lot to handle. They all had known about the prophesy, because of the Order, but hearing that Harry fit the description was another matter. This was someone they loved.

"As for the second part, it starts with a story of a woman, my grandmother, to be exact. She was betrothed to a man she did not love. She was forced to marry him anyways, even after she told her parents this, and she ended up having one son, my grandfather. After her parents died, she knew she could divorce him. So she did, and she married a muggle that she had fallen in love with. His name was Tom Riddle---"

"Tom Riddle?!" Sarah interrupted, looking very distressed,

"You mean…' she trailed off in disbelief.

"Let me finish," James told her,

"Well, when he found out she was a witch, he left her, but not before he got her pregnant. She died giving birth to his son, but not before she could name him after her love, Tom Marvalo Riddle. And for those of you who don't know, Tom later changed his name to Voldemort."

Everyone stood in shock. If the first news had scared them, this one had them shaking. And James, not knowing what else to do, continued,

"The last thing happened rather recently. Dumbledore had a dream that Voldemort had discovered all this, and that he was planning to kill me."

"But it was just a dream" exclaimed the wide-eyed Sirius, who by now was standing up.

"Not entirely," corrected James, who was motioning for his friend to sit down,

"Dumbledore himself admitted that he sometimes has dreams that are premonition of what is happening. And he didn't seem to think that this was just a dream." 

"The question is," Remus butted in,

"What are we going to do to stop him. I mean we just can't sit here and let him kill Harry…"

No one spoke, for no one could muster up an answer to this question. Everyone was in such deep thought, that they all jumped when the Harry made a sharp cry.

"I'll get that," Lily moved to comfort her child, grateful for any kind of distraction.

"I had thought of this before, and I came across an old spell. It's powers are strong, and Voldemort will not be able to break it himself. He could look at us, and not even know that we are there."

"I've heard of it," Remus said slowly,

"But it only protects one family."

"Yes, it does, but we need a secret keeper to complete it," and seeing the confused look on their faces, he explained,

"A person to keep a secret password, so the spell will hold. The only way that Voldemort could see us, is if he knew the password. So we need someone to keep it, who we can trust. I mean, I can trust all of you, but it needs to be somebody who is not going to say something while he's drunk or anything like that."

It was quiet for a while, then Sarah spoke up,

"I think since, Sirius is Harry's godfather, he should be the secret keeper."

"I c-couldn't agree more," Peter stammered,

"But isn't this sort of thing really complicated?"

"Yes, but the question is, is it worth it?" Lily answered as she reentered the room. The answer was obvious.

"Yes, your lives are well worth it." Sirius said. And silently they went to work. It took hours just to complete the beginning of the spell, but they would never give in, not now that they had started, They worked long into the night, and well into the next morning. And when they had finished, they felt a feeling of overwhelming satisfaction at their accomplishment. They had worked non-stop, but they had helped saved their friends lives.


	10. Old Friends

~Author's note~

Sorry it's taken so long to update! But here is the nxt chapter.

Ch9: Old friends

Sarah walked up to the dimly lit house and stared. Her stomach turned,

'Was she really doing this?' she questioned herself,

'Of course, he's my godson!' another voice told her,

'but… do I still have feelings for his father?' 

With this question still unanswered, she rung the doorbell and waited. Anticipation swirled about her as a man with dazzling blue eyes opened the door.

'No,' she answered herself,

'I don't. At least I don't think so.'

"Ah, Sarah," he said with a hint of tenderness. Sarah noted this, but chose to ignore it.

"Thank you for coming."

"I wouldn't have missed it, Lucius, for the world," she told him as she stepped into the house.

'It's huge,' Sarah noted as she was led through the hallway, and into a tiny bedroom opposite to Lucius'. It was decked out in green, Slytherin's house color, and it had a snake-like design on the wall that matched the crib in the center of the room.

As Sarah looked inside the crib she gasped, it was like looking into the past.

"Lucius, he, he looks just like you," she stammered as she picked up the tiny, pink baby.

"I know, it is kinda scary, isn't it?" came another voice from the doorway,

"You'd almost think I had nothing to do with it."

"She has your eyes, Narcissa," Lucius said as he looked at his wife.

'And your smile," Sarah said as she turned to look at her.

A moment passed before either woman looked away. Later, Lucius wondered what moment had passed between them. But it seemed to him that Narcissa had been nicer to Sarah throughout the rest of the visit.

He flopped down on the bed, more tired than he wanted to admit. For seeing Sarah again had brought all the energy out of him.

'She had always done that,' he noted,

'Even when we were dating…' 

"When we were dating", the thought echoed in this head. Then he thought of his wife who had hated Sarah for ever since he could remember. 

'She was always jealous of Sarah,' he told himself,

'Sarah had always had everything that that Narcissa wanted: the brains, beauty, my love…

'Damn that prearranged marriage! If it weren't for that, I'd be married to Sarah! I love her!' In saying that, he realized how much he missed her. 

'How much does she miss me?' he wondered.

As Sarah walked up the porch and into the house. She soon became aware of how tired she was,

'Yes,' she thought,

' a hot bath, and some-'

"Where the hell have you been?" Sirius yelled at her as he walked out of the shadows of her house, towards her.

Surprised by the fact that he was in her house, she walked into the living room to find James talking with Remus.

'I could just leave,' she thought,

'I could just ignore Sirius.' And she had every intention of doing so until she saw the look on his face.

Genuine concern had crept across it. 

'He looks like a puppy,' she noted as she decided to answer him,

"I was at the Malfoy's," she simply stated.

"Ha-wha-ah-wha?" was his only response as she passed by him to head into the kitchen, for she had suddenly discovered that she was now starving as well.

'How could she visit the Malfoy's?' this thought echoed in his mind as he turned to James and Remus.

"Did you know she was at the Malfoy's?" he questioned.

"So, doesn't she have a right to be?" James asked.

"What!!" Sirius yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait, you two know something that I don't! Tell me!"

"Well, it was during our last year at Hogwarts that Lucius and Sarah had dated, actually it was right after the two of you had broken up-"

"What?" screamed Sirius, his eyes widening.

"Sirius," Remus snarled,

"Please, let me continue. Anyways, the story is that they fell deeply in love and were about to get married- don't Sirius, let me finish- but somehow he ended up marrying Narcissa."

"Why didn't he marry Sarah?" Sirius asked, calming down now.

"I don't know," Remus answered,

"He probably cheated on her-"

"No, he did not cheat on me!" yelled Sarah,

"He was betrothed to her, so he had no choice, but he did promise me that I would be the godmother of their children."

"And you, do you still have feelings for him?" Sirius asked, hoping to god the answer wasn't yes.

All eyes turned to her as she spoke,

"Of course not! I may like him as a person, but I love you!"

He smiled, good god, he loved her and wanted to say so. He walked over, took her in his arms an smiled,

"I love you too!" Then he kissed her and she laughed,

"Maybe we should continue this later," she whispered to him, and he saw the light in his eyes. Instead of responding to her body's reaction, she turned to her brother and said,

"Oh, Remus, we have company tomorrow."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Lucius and his son Draco,' she simply stated, ignoring the look that she got from Sirius.

"What?!" yelled Sirius,

"They are coming over **here**!?"

"Yes, and they are having dinner with us. I mean, why not? He is my godchild!" she exclaimed.

"Well, then I'm gonna be there too!" Sirius retorted.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sirius stalked off and out of the kitchen, making some excuse about having something to do.

"He's so tiring!" Sarah cried.

"Yeah, but he's so jealous, I think it's cute!" exclaimed her brother.

"Yeah, Lily and I were that way when we dated, and now look at us!" James commented with a sly smile on his lips.

"Don't get any ideas James, or any of you for that matter! Sirius and I are a long ways away from that!" Sarah told him.

"But I do have him wrapped around my little finger, don't I?"

"Yes, you do, but the process also works vice-versa." Remus told her, then seeing the look on her face, he said,

"Oh, c'mon Sarah, he's coming to dinner. The dinner with the Malfoy's!"

"Oh, God! What did I just do?! I'm an idiot! What am I gonna do now?" she exclaimed, looking more and more exasperated by the minute.

"Yeah, you screwed up big time, Sarah, they have always hated each other! If it were me, I guess, I would just play referee the whole time." James answered.

"Ok, thanks, I'll think about it. Now I'm off to take a shower." Then she was off, and putting aside tomorrow's disaster, she finally managed t relax. 


	11. Dinner Disaster

Author's Note~

Thanks for reviewing! I know it has been for ever, but school is very evil and I have no time. No, this will not be a Sirius, Malfoy, and Sarah triangle. But I can assure you all that there will be more "intimate" scenes, but, trust me, it will all make sense in the end. I will try to make them less "sappy" for you all, but they are key to the ending of the story.

I would like to thank padfoot, prongs, and Embers for this ch! Thanks for letting me use your idea of Steve that duck!!

*on with the story*

****

Ch10: Dinner Disaster

"Lights, dinner, conversation, and mood," Sarah said,

"These are the main factors of a dinner."

"Yes, yes, I know, c'mon," Sirius impatiently squirmed. 

"Sirius, if I'm going to help you get along with Lucius at the dinner tonight, you had better stop complaining!" she cried.

"Sorry," was his only response.

"Ok then," she continued. They proceeded Sirius' "lessons" for the rest of the afternoon, Sirius learning how to get along with Lucius, and Sarah learning patience.

At exactly eight o'clock the Malfoys arrived. Sarah peered out the window and was surprised to see all three of them standing outside her door. As she answered the door, she said,

"Why Narcissa, I didn't expect you too but you are welcome anyways!" No sound came from the other woman except a faint sound of a mumble, which sounded something like, "rat's nest."

Lucius looked sternly at his wife, and she responded,

"No thanks, I really would rather not."

"Suit yourself," and with that Sarah lead her two guests into the house, leaving behind the third to let herself out. And Narcissa prided herself as she slammed the door, making a huge bang that echoed throughout the hallway.

Sirius, who had remained in the shadows, decided that it was about time to make his appearance known by saying,

"Hey Malfoy, ol', buddy, ol' pal!"

Lucius slowly turned around to face his opponent,

"Well, I didn't know you were here. Are we early, or are we feeding the dog tonight!" A this insult, Sirius was ready to fight, but Sarah intervened,

"Now, boys, come now. What kind of example are you setting for you son, Lucius?" She looked for Sirius to Lucius, and when she saw the look on their faces, she knew that she had won.

"Fine, we'll be nice," they said at once, regretting every word.

"Good, 'cause I slaved all day over this meal, and your gonna enjoy it!" she commanded, and the two men cringed, refusing to look at one another. As they sat down, while Sarah went to get the meal, Sirius said,

"You know, this is all you fault!"

"No, it's yours," Lucius sneered.

"How is it _my_ fault?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Now, you tow just stop it! You two are grown men, act like it!" Sarah interrupted them.

"Fine," they said in unison.

They ate in silence until Sirius shifted his leg under the table.

"What the hell was that for?" Lucius cried, who had been kicked as Sirius had moved his leg.

"Sorry, but I guess you disserved it!" Sirius responded.

"Oh, you little-"

"Lucius, you still have your son, Now calm down, both of you!" she commanded, fully regretting that she had even asked Lucius over. She had wanted to spend a nice evening with an old friend, not play babysitter.

"Let's talk about the good ol' days at Hogwarts," she shifted the conversation.

"Well I would exactly call them good!" Sirius responded.

"Why?" Sarah asked, hoping to get into a good conversation to get their minds off each other.

"Well, for one, he was in it," Sirius pointed towards Lucius,

"He and that squeaking mouse of his!"

"Squeaky?" Lucius fumbled around in his pockets as if in search of something,

"Wait, you stole him!"

"Well, you stole Bob!" he responded.

"Who?" Lucius asked. No one heard the groan that came from Sarah.

_So much for a grown-up conversation._

"My lamb, he stole my lamb!! But that is ok! I have a new duck named Steve, and you won't ever find him!" yelled Sirius.

"Anyways," Sarah exclaimed, loosing her patients,

"Can we just eat and have a nice night?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, Sirius and Lucius never even so much as looking at one another. When it was time for coffee in the living room, they all moved and Sarah spoke,

"You guys may talk now, but be careful what you say!" she warned.

Sirius walked over to her, kissed her and said,

"I'm sorry honey, you prepared a great meal, and we ruined it."

Seeing the look on Lucius' face was what Sirius had wanted.

_You may have had her,_ he thought,_ but she's mine now!_

"You two are a couple again? I thought you broke things off with this looser!" Lucius exclaimed, his face twisting in disgust.

"Looser! You want to take this outside!?" Sirius cried, looking just as ready as he looked.

As they headed out the door Sarah yelled,

"Stop! No one is going anywhere! Sirius, sit there! Lucius, we need to talk!" and with that the two men did what they were told. Sirius sat down, and Lucius followed Sarah into the bedroom.

Sarah shut the door, as he sat down on the bed where little Draco slept.

"You needed to talk to me?" he asked, whispering.

"Yes, I do," she whispered, matching his tone,

"You need to realize that thing are over between us!"

"Yes, I know but-"

"No, no buts," she interrupted him,

"We are over. You-you have a wife, and a child. You can't keep on acting like you are protecting me." _Yes, this was the way she wanted things._

A the mention of his child, Lucius looked over at him,

"That doesn't mean I have to stop loving you."

"I know," she took his hands in hers,

"But we have to move on. I can't love someone… Well who does what you do, and no Sirius doesn't know, I wont' tell him. What I wanted to say was that there will always be a place for you in my heart, but I'm in love with Sirius, and he is in love with me." she finished. _Am I stuttering?_ she wondered.

"Well, then that pretty much settles it then," he said stiffly.

"Don't, don't be that way, thing might have been different if you weren't married." she responded.

"So, you want us to be just friends?" and when she nodded, he cried,

"Damn it! I don't want to be just friends, I love you!"

"And I will always love you, but that doesn't change the fact that you're married and have a son, We need to get on with our lives, and right now you need to be nice to Sirius," she commanded.

"I'll try," he smiled as they walked out of the bedroom.

And before either man could utter an apology Sarah yelled,

"If either of you two ever fight, argue, or whatever again in front of me, I will personally see that you will regret it for the rest of you lives!" And seeing that she was dead serious, both men swallowed hard. They both had the same thought on their minds: _This going to be one hell of a long night._

  



	12. Emotions

Author's Note~

Sorry its been so long! Here's the next chapter!

**Ch11: Emotions**

"Sarah, nooooo!"

"Ah!" Lucius woke up with a start. He had just had the most horrible nightmare of his life. He sat up, now trembling and thinking of his dream. Thinking of Sarah.

_Was I right to let her go? _ He questioned.

_Don't even think about it now!_ he told himself,

_ I'm married now. And she made it perfectly clear, _ he told himself as he thought of last weeks dinner, _ that she was with Sirius and couldn't love me._

Oh well, he told himself,

_ My life is busy enough. I've got that meeting…_ That meeting was the reason that she didn't love him, couldn't love him. Not when she was friends with Lily and James…

_Too late now, I've got my life and she's got hers…_

He got out of bed and with a flick of his wand, he was dressed. With another flick, he was in front of a large castle. He walked up to the dimly lit castle with a sense of self-determination. He continued walking, even as a wave of hominess swept through him. He opened another door and a rat ran through the threshold.

"Why hello Peter," he greeted his friend,

"Haven't seen you for a while."

Suddenly, the rat transformed into a man with colorless hair.

"Hello Lucius, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just, just preoccupied." he said, turning his head.

"Oh, with that brunette slut?" Peter mocked.

"She's not a slut!" he screamed.

"Oh! Defensive are we?" Peter's mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"Yes, considering she's my friend, yes!" Lucius looked at him, danger flashed in his eyes, but Peter's remained undaunted.

"Your friend! Hah! Dear old boy she was more than just a friend," Peter taunted.

"That was long ago, and non of your business!" Lucius yelled, getting angrier by the second. As he took out his wand, Peter's was there to match it.

Lucius was about to cast his first curse when Voldemort swept into the room.

"Can't I ever be away?" Voldemort cried as he turned to them both,

"Now both of you, get to work!"

"M-master. I have some information for you," Peter squirmed.

"Very well, but I don't want you two fighting anymore or I will take it out of your flesh!" Voldemort sighed.

He led Peter into a great council hall where men in hooded robes looked like they were plotting the evilest of plots.

"Out!' Voldemort screamed, and they all scattered like mice.

"Now," he turned to Peter,

'What was so important that you have to tell me now?"

"Well, I have some news concerning the Potters," he offered.

"What news?" Voldemort commanded.

"I'll tell you, but for a price!" he slyly told his master.

At that Voldemort laughed,

"You're good, your becoming like me when I was your age. Greedy for power of any sort. But your reward shall be you life!" his master screamed,

"Now tell me!"

Peter just sat there, wondering what to do. He wondered how far he could push it before his master got serious. He had his doubts that it was very far at all.

"Now!" Voldemort was loosing patients and Peter could tell.

"Well, it all happened when Dumbledore had this dream about us. Apparently he dreamed about our plots against your nephew-"

"But that really happened." Voldemort interrupted,

"I see, continue."

"Well, he told James and we held a secret meeting," he continued,

"It was me, James , Lily, Sarah, Remus, and Sirius. We agreed on a secret keeper-"

"So that's how, well who is the secret keeper?" he questioned.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me, and we can't talk about it…" Peter stammered, getting more nervous.

"Ha! Peter, you and I both know that you know who it is, and that you are going to tell me. It is only a matter of time. I would rather you tell me now!"

"I don't know," repeated Peter.

"Stop protecting them!" Voldemort's mouth turned into a smirk,

"Or is it that you are protecting _ her_?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" was Peter's response.

"Fine, suit yourself," Voldemort remarked as he left Peter lost in thought and all alone.

_How did he know!? _ Peter questioned, _about his feelings for Sarah… Was it that obvious?_

A minute later Voldemort returned, looking at Peter with a cold stare. 

"I can read you thoughts, you know?" he smirked.

"You can?" Peter gulped.

"This'll show you not to lie or underestimate the power of Lord Voldemort!" he screamed as he lifted his wand.

"There are things much more worse than death," Voldemort laughed as Peter's screams echoed throughout the castle.


	13. Harsh Love

~Sorry for the delay! I've had no time!~

Ch12: Harsh Love

_What in the bloody hell could she want? _ Sirius asked himself when he opened the door to reveal Sarah.

"What the hell do you have to tell me at five o'clock in the morning?" he exclaimed as he peered outside to see that the sun wasn't even hovering in the sky yet.

"Is that any way to greet your girlfriend?" she retorted, smiling in spit of his attitude.

"At five o'clock in the morning it is!" he teased as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

_That is what I love about him, _Sarah thought to herself,

_I can come over at five and he'll still be patient and understanding… Well, most of the time anyways. _she smiled and suddenly felt very confident that he would understand what she had to tell him. They walked to the couch and sat down.

"Sirius, there's something you don't know, don't know about Lucius," she stammered. 

"How dare you say his name in front of me!" Sirius cried, dropping the hand he was holding.

"Shhh! This is a good thing! I mean a good thing for you, for us." she continued, as she braced herself,

"Lucius he's, he's a Death Eater."

"He's a what!?" Sirius exclaimed as he began to pace the room.

"Please just calm down!" Sarah pleaded.

"Calm down! Calm down! I will not calm down! You knew about this?! Sarah how stupid have you been?"

"Stupid? I am anything but stupid. I did you a favor!" she screamed, hurt that he didn't understand.

"A favor! Ha! You endangered your family and friends, not to mention yourself! Sarah, he works for Voldemort, he helped kill John!"

"No he didn't, I asked. And yes, I did do you a favor." she protested.

"How?" was all he asked.

"I love you so much that I went back there!" she exclaimed, obviously exasperated.

"Back where?" he questioned, his eyes dark, with a hint of danger.

"To-to his house, to my past! I made sure him and I were over! That we had nothing left unsaid! I did that for you!" she told him, hoping to the Gods that he would understand, but knowing that he probably wouldn't.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it!" he snapped.

"You know what? I seriously thought you would understand. But I can see that I was wrong. You're just a pompous ass." she retorted. Ignoring the name calling, he asked,

"Understand what?"

"Understand the sacrifice I took, for you!" she looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears. _No, _she thought, _ I won't cry in front of him, not this time!_

"And if you can't be thankful, then maybe we are better off as friends." 

"Fine," his voice was like ice. And Sarah felt herself shudder as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going? Not to the traitor's?"

"He's not a traitor, and yes I am.' she told him.

"Sarah," he pleaded,

"He'll betray you, betray us!"

"There is no us, and no he won't." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She had one foot out the door and was about to leave. Her head told her to go, _go and never look back_, but in her heart she knew she still loved him and always would.

She wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, and she was dangerously close to doing both. But most of all, she wanted to run into his arms, just one last time. Instead, she asked,

"We'll still be friends?"

It was a question, and he knew it, but he didn't answer.

_Am I really going to let her walk out of my life? _he asked himself, _ possibly forever. _But instead of telling her he loved her, instead of kissing her, instead of holding her, he just stood there and watched her walk away with the sunrise, tears sliding down his face.

Sarah chewed on her nails nervously as she rang the doorbell of the old-fashioned mansion. It looked glorious in the sunlight, but Sarah wasn't in the mood to notice the texture or shading.

Pondering over what she had just done, she knew that she had done the right thing. _The scary thing is, _she mused, _is that I actually thought we would make it this time… _

She had barely enough time to think about these words when the door was answered by a thin, blond haired woman.

"What do you want?" the woman asked, with just the hint of jealousy and venom that Sarah needed.

"None of you concern. Now, where is your husband?" Sarah asked, her voice as cold as the other woman's.

"He's not here, but I'll be glad to take a message," the woman retorted with cold politeness.

"Like hell you will. No, I'll wait." Sarah laughed and secretly knew she had won this round.

__


	14. Decisions

~Author's Note~ 

Sorry it's taken so long, I've been busy!

Here is the next chapter!****

Ch13: Decisions

As he walked up to his front door, Lucius spied his wife on the steps.

"What 're you doing out here?" he asked, wondering where his son was, for his wife was hardly seen without her son.

"I can't stand to go back in there!" she cried, then seeing the confused look of her husband's face, she explains further,

"Your friend, Sarah, is here Lucius, and I can't stand her!" Narcissa. Tying to conceal her anger, but failing to do so.

"How long has she been here?" he questioned, wondering what Sarah would want.

"All day, and I have already broken two plates because of it! Lucius, get her out of there!" she cried, getting angrier by the minute.

"Now, just calm down," he commanded,

"and come back inside while I talk to our friend," Narcissa just nodded and headed up the stair and into the house. Lucius was glad that she didn't put up a fuss, for he could not deal with her anger, especially since Sarah was there. But he thought he heard Narcissa mutter "your friend" under her breath.

Sarah, who had been playing with little Draco, was now looking outside and wondering how long Narcissa would stay out there when she saw another figure approach. It was male, she noted, _and handsome._

It was Lucius, her heart told her, and her mind told her she was probably right.

She continued to look as the shadows passed through one another in the beams of sunlight. As she saw them approach, she quickly returned to her task of entertaining the little child in her lap.

As they walked through the door she almost laughed at the sight of Narcissa, for she was totally stressed over the situation. Suppressing a laugh, she greeted Lucius and his wife politely,

" Hello, Lucius, Narcissa, how are you today?" Knowing what she was doing, Narcissa glared at her, and picked up her son, saying,

"I'll take _my _son thank you!" and she left the room in a huff.

"Lucius," Sarah said as she turned to face him,

"Just the person I want to talk to."

"What was so important that you had to wait here all day and drive my wife crazy?" he said with the same sort of patience that she had remember in Sirius.

"Well, I must warn you, I may cry… But anyways, it's about Sirius," she explained.

"What about him?" he spit the question out like venom, almost with the same sort of hatred that Sarah had used when she had spoken Sirus' name. Lucius noted this, but said nothing, knowing she would explain in time. But he couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two.

"Well, we broke up," she told him as the inevitable tears began to well in her eyes.

"And-"

"And you want to know if you made the right decision," he interrupted, his voice slightly rigid,

"Sarah, that is for your heart to decide. Come, sit, and tell me what happened."

_He knows me too well, _she told herself as she floated to the couch and sat down. Then she began her tale…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Where is he? _Sirius asked himself, _he's late!_

About a moment later, James, looking rather good for seven in the morning, strolled up to the porch and into the house.

"James, you're here!" Sirius cried as he rushed to meet his friend. James hugged him with a friendly embrace, but asked,

"Now, what do you want?"

"James," Sirius began, swallowing his pride,

"I have done something totally stupid," then seeing James' face, he want on,

"I broke up with her!"

"What?! Oh my, this is what you called me here for? Sirius!" James impatiently expression lax for a moment,

"Go on, continue," James listened with extreme intent as Sirius went over the details of that morning. When he was finished, Sirius asked the question that James had known was coming,

"What do I do now?"

"Sirius, it sounds to me like you still love her. Why don't you go and apologize for being an idiot and tell her you still love her?" James asked.

"Because! First of all, I don't know where she is at the moment, but she's probably at Lucius'. Second, I tried that once, remember? It was right after we broke up last time! I went looking _for hours!_ I finally gave up and when this new student asked me to the dance, I said yes. I didn't know that the girl would tell _everybody! _Well, about ten minutes later, who should I bump into? Sarah! She was stark-raving mad, and didn't speak to me for a month!" When Sirius finished, James, trying to be understanding, calmly asked,

"Well, if you know that you aren't going to make up with her, than what do you want my advice for?"

"I need you advice about Malfoy!" the name tasted like poison in his mouth.

"What about Lucius?" he asked and James was beginning to regret the question.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that something will go wrong." Sirius shuttered,

"And that it has something to do with Sarah."

"Well, he is a death-eater, so-"

"You knew! Once again, I am the last to know!" then seeing his friend's reaction, he continued,

"But that is not important is it? That Malfoy works for the same person who killed your brother!" Sirius sneered sarcastically, and he felt James tense. _Just punch me,_ he mused, _I deserve it! _But instead of hitting him, James responded,

"I know, but he never would betray us or Sarah!"

"First off, " Sirius countered,

"You don't know what Sarah might accidentally say when she's upset. Second, since I hurt her, he might get really angry and…" his voice trailed, there was no point in finishing the sentence, for the meaning was all to evident. There was a silence that hung in the air for a minute of two, than James spoke,

"I understand your concern What should we do?"

"Well, I'm the secret keeper, right. Well, we'll just change the secret keeper to someone else. Someone they won't expect," Sirius answered.

"Ok," James agreed,

"Well gather for a secret meeting, You, me Lily, Peter, Remus-"

"No, not Remus," Sirius interrupted,

"He's to close to Sarah."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later, they were all sitting in the Potter's living room.

"Why are we here?" Lily and Peter asked together.

"We are going to change the secret keeper because," James paused,

"Sirius' life may be in danger."

"So," Sirius continued,

'Who could it be?"

"Well, it could be me!" Lily offered.

"No," James' tone was firm,

"I'll not have you endanger your life like that, and besides it had to be outside the family."

"Well, it could be Peter!" Sirius suggested. And James, who had been suspicious of Peter's actions for some time, shifted uncomfortably.

"Why don't we just tell people that we swapped, but not really do it," he changed the subject.

"No, people might not know and still hurt Sirius," Peter explained, wondering James changed the subject. _Why doesn't he want me as the secret keeper?_

"Well, if we have no other choice, then it has to be Peter," James gave in. And they spent the rest of the day making preparations and altering the spell that they had cast on themselves.

When they were all leaving, Peter pulled Sirius aside.

"Why are you in danger?" he asked.

"Well, Sarah and I broke up and she is friends with that good-for-nothing Death-Eater, Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius explained.

"Huh!" Peter let out a sigh,

"What did you do now?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Sirius cried, before stomping out the door. Peter, just stood in the sunlight. _If he did anything to her, I'll kill him. It's not Lucius he has to worry about, it's me! _he told himself, wondering, again, why James had been so cold.

__

Time to see my master again, Peter noted, as he strolled down the garden path.


	15. Unexpected Twists

A/N:

Sorry it has taken so long. Thanks to Embers who has kept me on my toes!

On with the story:

****

Ch14: Unexpected Twists

__

Well that is quite a predicament, Lucius thought to himself.

__

What should she do? What could he do? 

Sarah, relaxed as ever now that she ha relayed her whole story to a friend, was browzing the kitchen for something to eat when Narcissa came into the midst.

"Your still here?" Narcissa cried,

"I thought we'd gotten rid of you a long time ago!"

Sarah's only response was, "Nope!"

"Fine, whatever. Lucius, tell me when she leaves!" she exclaimed across the kitchen as she left.

When she leaves, Lucius thought, maybe she doesn't have to…No I can't think like that.

"Sarah why don't you just go back to him?" Lucius asked because he could not think of any other possible solution. He immediately cursed himself for asking it though.

"Go back to him!" she looked at Lucius,

"Ok, ok, you caught me… I do still have feelings for him," she let out a sigh.

"Then go back to him!" he cried in spite of what he wanted her to do.

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"You don't understand. You see, the last time we broke up at Hogwarts, I did go looking for him. And guess who he was with?!" Lucius didn't answer for he knew that she would soon inform him,

"He was with another slut whom he had asked out!" she took a deep breath, trying to clam herself down.

"Ok, ok," he patted her back while he smiled inwardly. _Leave it to Sarah to use proper grammar in a crisis, _he mused. And while a voice was laughing at the situation another voice inside his head told him that there was no other choice but to have her stay with him.

"Sarah, well, I guess you could stay here," he stuttered.

"Stay here," she echoes as she looked around the room. After a minute of thought she said, "Yes! I would love to stay here!"

No more than an hour later she was on her way back home to pack. As she was leaving, her brother walked into the room, looking quite confused.

"Are we moving?" he asked, noting that her things were all packed into one large suitcase that had been magiked to fit everything.

"No, I'm going to the Malfoy's," she corrected him as she moved past to get her toothbrush.

"Uh," he paused,

"Do you think that that is such a good idea? I mean Sirius-"

"I don't know or care what Sirius thinks, We are no longer together. And yes, it _is_ a good idea!" she interrupted him.

"Well." she looked around the room, searching for forgotten objects. When she found none, she continued,

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, but goodbye dear brother!" she said as she moved into his arms.

"Goodbye and good luck," Remus muttered as she walked out the door, her stuff magically dragging behind her.

"What?! She's coming to live here!?" Narcissa yelled.

"Yes! What's the problem with that?" her husband asked, knowing full well what Narcissa's complaints again Sarah were.

"Because, you know I can't stand her!" she answered.

  
Well, I already invited her. I can't un-invite her!" he exclaimed. And suddenly, he didn't care what his wife thought of how much she suffered form Sarah's presence.

"Then I'm leaving!" she cried as she began to gather her and Draco's things. Lucius just stood there, in the midst of their bedroom as she packed her things into a suitcase.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked when she was finally finished.

"Until she leaves," she answered as she apparated, her son in her arms.

__

No kiss goodbye! he thought to himself. And suddenly, as he walked out into the living room, he didn't care. For here came the most beautiful women he had ever known.

It took him a minute to remember his manners.

"Sarah. Do you need some help?" he asked, but then he noticed that all her stuff was carrying itself behind her.

"No, no I got it." she smiled. _He still had those manners, _she thought, _that used to make her melt. _Something about his stirred something inside her, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

He followed her inside the house. _What now? _he asked himself.

"Which is my room?" her question pulled him back to reality.

"Uh, over here," he pointed to the room across the hall from his.

"Fine," was her only response as she took out her wand. One by one, the objects floated into the room and unpacked themselves quietly.

"So… What's for dinner?" Sarah asked,

"And where's your wife?"

__

Dinner, he hadn't thought about that.

"Oh, she's at her mother's house for awhile. Dinner, uh I don't know. What do you want?"

"Well, what do you have?" she asked, dismissing the tone he used when he addressed his wife. _She is probably pissed that I am here…_she told herself.

"What do you want?" he responded.

"What do you have?" 

"What do you want?"

"Ok, ok" she relented and lost their made-up game,

"How about steak?"

"Sounds fine to me!" he laughed.

A couple hours later she was in bed asleep with a book in her lap. Lucius, sitting by the fire was lost in deep thought.

__

Why did I invite her? he asked himself, _why?…Because you still love her, _a voice inside him said, _and maybe sense you two are alone…No! I can't think of that, I'm married…_

Slowly, he walked into her room. _She looks so peaceful, _he told himself, _so happy_. And suddenly, he didn't care if he was married. All he knew was that he wanted her.


	16. Passion

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated…now that school's out I CAN UPDATE ALL I WANT! YAY!

Anyways, on with the story:

Ch15: Passion

Sarah woke up with a warm yawn. The day was fresh with new life and the morning was on the verge of day.

She looked out at the sky, and smiled at what she saw. Purple clouds were brimmed with a pink lining as the sky turned a brilliant blue. She was so mesmerized my the sight of the sky, that she just stared there, for five minutes, watching the clouds slowly move over the horizon.

When she finally did turn to her clock, she moaned, _5 am!… Man I wish it were later, at least then I could get some breakfast. _Even as she grumbled, she tired to catch the few extra hours sleep, she knew she would need for the day, but she found herself thinking about things other than her stomach.

__

Why am I here? she questioned herself, _I mean, he's married and we're alone and maybe we…No! Don't think that way! _she commanded herself, _I can't, but…Oh! I know I love him…but the problem is I can't…_

Still unable to sleep, and now bothered by her current dilemmas, she wandered into the kitchen and decided that a nice shower was the best thing for her. Going back to her room she grabbed a towel and her wand, just in case. Now with her towel in hand, she walked towards the bathroom.

As she twisted the knob she silently wondered whether Lucius was awake. She opened the door and was shocked to see Lucius, naked, and getting out of the shower! She was so shocked that she nearly just stood there, staring at his wet, naked body. When he looked up, she screamed,

"Oh Merlin! Sorry!" and she quickly apparated into her room.

There she stood, shocked as Lucius, fully dressed this time, walked into her room. The air around her was nervously shaking as she spoke,

"I-I am really sorry for barging in like that… You see-"

"Hey!" he brushed off her apology,

"It's OK, and it was bound to happen anyways…really it was nothing you haven't seen already!" he joked, trying to make her feel better. And he smiled as he left to finish getting ready when he heard her laugh nervously from somewhere behind him.

"Where are you going to go today?" he asked, after she had taken her shower and was now munching on some toast.

Her response was to mumble the word "Shopping," through the piece of toast in her mouth.

"Alright, then see you later," he called as he apparated to work.

Determined to put this mornings plight out of her mind, Sarah went to every store imaginable, and bought tons of items, but this method still didn't seem to have the affect that she wanted.

__

Funny, she thought to herself,_ this has always helped when I needed to keep my mind off of life for awhile…_

She was heading down to the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink before she left, when she saw something that caught her eye: Broom Hilda's Book Store. At the sight of this, she immediately scrambled into the store to take a look.

An hour later she came back with two stacks of books. _Time to go, _she told herself and she apparated to the mansion that she now called home.

By nightfall Sarah was in her bed with one of the many murder mysteries she had bought. Her eyes flew across the page as she continued to guess the murderer. But even as she came close to the end, her eyes began to drip and slowly, the book began to slip from her hands and unto her lap as her breathing became slower.

She awoke with a start. Beads of cold sweat trickled down her back. She had just experienced the worst nightmare she had dreamt of in her entire life. Her attention was focused towards eh door when she saw light coming from the outside. In the shadows of her bedroom, she could see it was Lucius, and she knew that he had obviously heard her down the hall.

"Sarah, Sarah, are you alright?" he rushed over to the bed and put his arms around her.

"I'm fine," she whispered as she turned her head to face him. And when she did, she looked straight into his deep blue eyes. He put his quivering hand to her face as his eyes locked on hers.

Time stopped as they leaned in and his mouth pressed firmly onto hers. It was a test, and they both knew it. Tasting each other after all those years was a test of how much they still wanted each other. And as the kiss continued in patience, they both began to understand each other.

__

Tender and patient, he noted, _just as I remember it. _As he began to reminisce about old times, his hands slowly moved over her and nested in her hair. And she felt a shudder of passion rip through him as he tugged him closer, pulling him to the bed.

Soon, patience turned to hunger, and she knew that she wanted more. _So much more, _she told herself as she fumbled to get his shirt off. And as she did, her hands feasted on his chest, taking it all in. Soon her mouth followed suit, causing him to groan with anxiety. It wasn't long that, in the midst off all the passion, a tiny gold object flew off Lucius' finger across room, landing on the dresser.

Reluctantly, he pulled himself away and went to retrieve the lost item. He fingered the ring as he put it back on his left hand. Then he turned towards Sarah. He could see her smooth neck, gentle lips, and milky white skin.

__

Damn! he told himself, _I know we can't do this…_He looked at her once again. The passion he had felt five minutes ago had faded and was now becoming understanding.

"I-I think I better go now." he stammered, and cursed himself for doing so.

"Sure," she swallowed as he grabbed his shirt and walked out the ay he had come in.

Getting up, she shut the door and sighed.

__

That was close, too damn close. she mused as she got back into bed.


End file.
